Judas Kiss
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Olivia's life is turned upside when her grandmother passes away forcing her to move from America to England. With this change she transfers schools to Hogwarts and makes new friends. What will happen when she finds her mother's old diary and discovers her parent's lies.
1. New School

I looked around Platform 9 ¾ curiously. Everyone around me looked so excited to be here, meanwhile I wanted to be anywhere but here. I groaned as someone grabbed my arm. I jumped and turned around to see my father smiling down at me with his bright blue eyes that always confused me. Everyone in my family had some variation of blue eyes: my father and sister have bright blue while my mother and brother had dark blue. I was the black sheep of my family with green eyes.

He kneeled down in front of my taking something out of his pocket, "I know you are not happy transferring schools to a whole different country, but your mother and I thought this would make you feel better." In his hand he held a necklace I have seen many times before around the neck of my mother. I never seen her take it off before.

"Your mother wanted to be the one to give this to you, but you know why she cannot be here," he stated and I nodded my head. My mother was eight months pregnant with her fifth child and on bed rest. "Your grandmother gave this necklace to your mom on her first day of Hogwarts, and she wan-"

"Mom went to Hogwarts also?" I cut him off. This is the first time I heard of this, and I quickly realized how it was obviously true. It was not like the fact was a family secret. My mom told me she grew up in England, and Hogwarts is the school everyone in England goes to.

"Yes, she was in Gryffindor like your uncle Will" my father began going back to the earlier topic, "this is important so be careful."

I turned around as my father put the necklace on me. I lifted up the charm and took a closer look at it. It was simple but beautiful. A silver oval with a black rose engraved on it, and underneath it my mother's family name was engraved, 'Blackburn'.

"Tell her thank you" I said smiling before a loud horn went off.

"Time to go, be good now" he said, "see you over Christmas break." I nodded my head before running onto the train. I pushed down the corridor nervously looking for any empty or nearly empty compartments to find none or there were older kids. I was lost in thought thinking of what to do as I walked into someone.

"Sorry" I said and I looked to see a girl around my age. She had bushy brown hair and matching eyes and she shrugged it off.

"It's okay… are you looking for somewhere to sit?" she asked and I nodded my head, "you can sit with my friends and I." Well that was easy, I think. Depends on how her friends are. She seemed nice enough, her friends cannot be that bad right?

"Are you a first year?" she asked.

I blushed, "am I that short? I am a transfer student, I am going into my third year."

She blushed, "I am going into my third year too, my name is Hermione Granger. What about you?"

"Olivia Yates" I said as the two of us walked down the corridor toward her compartment.

"Are you from America?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know" I asked.

Hermione laughed, "the accent. What part of America?"

"New York City" I responded with a small sigh, and I missed it. We reached the compartment and she opened the door to reveal two boys, a red head with brown eyes and black haired with green eyes, and a sleeping man.

"Hello" I said nervously as Hermione sat in between the two boys and I sat down beside the sleeping man giving him a nervous glance.

"You picked up a first year?" red head asked. I felt my cheeks redden. I know I am short, but am I really that short?

"I am a transfer student, I am going into my third year" I stated, "also my name is Olivia Yates."

"I am Ron Weasley" the redhead stated.

The black haired boy added, "I am Harry Potter." The name sounded familiar but I could not put my finger on it. All the nerves I had before began to disappear as we continued to talk. It stopped when the train randomly stopped. I looked at the three about to ask if this was normal but their nervous expressions answered my question. Ron looked out the window as it began to freeze. He jumped back as the door opened.

I turned to see a...thing… floating in the entrance. The compartment felt as if the temperature was lowered by ten degrees. I could not help but to feel as if the happiness I felt from meeting new friends disappear. I heard a soft thud and saw a bright light. I looked over to see the sleeping man, whose name was probably Remus Lupin according to his bag, had jumped up with his wand out. The thing vanished as I heard someone yell Harry. I looked down to see Harry had collapsed to the floor and back to the man. I finally got a better look at him, he had brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

I walked through the doors with the first years. I really do fit in with them… I looked up at the ceiling not caring much at what was going on in the front of the room. They had nothing like this ceiling at my school. My old school…

It was beautiful still, seeing the night sky as we ate. Names were beginning to be listed, but I had time since I was in the Ys. After what felt like hours, I was the last one left. I walked up and sat in the stool many people sat in before me and the professor put the hat on me. I felt all the eyes in the room glued to me making me even more nervous.

"Hmmm… brave girl, but also intelligent and loyal… but your bravery and chivalry is greater, only one choice," the hat began, "GRYFINDOR!"

* * *

A/N- What do you guys think?


	2. Writers Block

I opened my eyes and looked around slightly confused. I was in an old bed with dark scarlet curtains around the bed, and matching blankets. Some light was peaking through shining right in my eyes. Where was I? This does not look like either my bed or school bed. It took me a few seconds to remember that I transferred schools.

I sighed as I sat up and ripped open the curtains letting the sunlight hit me directly in the eyes. I looked around the room to see my three roommates were still sleeping. I picked up the clock on my bedside table and looked at the time, 6:30 am. I had another half an hour before I had to wake up.

I groaned as I got out of bed and picked up my school clothes and went to the bathroom attached to the dorm. I locked the door and put down the clothes on top of the counter before taking a shower to wake me up. It feels weird taking a shower in a new place…

I wonder if anyone realized that I am not going to be back there this year… I never told them that I was transferring.

I wonder if the classes are much different than my old school. Chances are that there will not be much of a difference. between the two.

After what felt like ten minutes I finally got out of the shower and changed into my school clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw everyone beginning to wake-up. A girl, that I already forgot the name of, pushed past me and closed the bathroom door. Hermione was already changed sitting on her bed reading a book. Wow she was quick, or was I in the shower longer than I thought. I walked over to the clock by my bed to see it was already a little after 7am.

"You want to go down to breakfast now?" Hermione asked and I nodded my head. The two of us left the two others getting ready and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room that was quieter that last night when everyone was talking about their summers. Now everyone was too tired to talk, or in the first years case too anxious like my self.

I continued to follow Hermione toward the Great Hall since I forgot the directions. She tried to start conversations but I ignored her without even realizing it. I spent most of the walk looking around at the portraits that lined the hall. They were moving going on with their mornings like any other person. My old school had portraits like this, but not as many as Hogwarts.

When we entered the Great Hall we quickly found Harry, and Ron (who was stuffing his face with anything edible). Hermione sat beside Ron while I sat beside Harry.

"Has McGonagall given out the schedules yet?" Hermione asked as the two of us began to put food on our plates and Ron shook his head no while Harry seemed to not be listening.

"Harry?" Hermione said as the boy stared off into the distance chewing on a piece of toast.

I looked at him confused, "are you okay?"

"Umm… Harry?" Ron asked waving his hand in front of his face getting no response. I tried to follow Harry's gaze and saw him staring at the wall.

After a few seconds I asked, "is this normal?" Hermione shook her head as Ron picked up a piece of toast and threw it at Harry. Harry blinked a few times before looking at the three of us and focusing on Ron.

With a confused look Harry asked, "what was that for?"

"Just making sure you were still alive" Ron said as a tall female professor began to head toward us with papers in her hand. She handed the four of us our schedules before moving on to the next students. She did not seem to be in a good mood.

The four of us compared our schedules and I noticed my schedule is nearly exactly the same as Harry and Ron except I took Arithmancy except for Divination. Hermione seemed to have taken every class that was available, I cannot help but wonder how she could manage that. I looked back at my plate of food and finished eating before heading off to my first day of classes.

* * *

I sat down in bed with paper in front of me leaning on top of my potions textbook. Above it there were a pile of scrunched up paper that had gibberish on it. I have been trying to write a letter for the past hour or so while everyone else was relaxing in the common room. I had planned on writing a letter to a my mother, sister Emily, and friends from my old school. I keep starting the letters and just giving up after a few sentences. I do not know what to tell them since there is not that much to say, but I promised my mom and sister that I will send them a letter in the first few days and I still need to tell my friends everything.

I groaned as crumpled up the new piece of paper that only had "To Emily, Hogwarts has been okay so far but I still miss my old school. I wonder if Jac-". I stood up from the bed and took out my wand. With a flick of my wand all the papers floated in the air and shot into the garbage. I walked toward the window and gazed out onto the school lawn toward the forbidden forest. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon making the grounds look even more beautiful.

That is when I saw it, walking along the edge of the forest. A black shape that looked almost like a dog, but from this distance I could not be sure. I opened the window and leaned out a bit to get a better look. I saw it pace back and forth in front of the castle while looking over the school as if he was waiting for something. Is the dog normal here?

"OLIVIA!" a voice yelled as I jumped and turned around from the window to see Hermione gazing at me nervously, "what are you doing leaning out the window."

I smiled nervously, "I thought I saw something by the forest." Hermione walked over to stand beside me as we both looked at the forest. The dog was gone.

"I do not see anything" Hermione muttered.

I sighed, "it probably just went into the forest then?"

"I guess" Hermione said as I backed away from the window and she stood there, "w-wait! Is that Professor Lupin?" I rushed back toward the window and looked down to see the tall figure of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher going to the forest. It was hard not to recognized the robes even from this distance.

"I wonder what he is doing" I said as Hermione shrugged her shoulders. The two of us backed away from the window and I sat on my bed with the stack of papers ready to be written on.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked when she noticed the papers.

I sighed, "trying to write a letter to a few people, but I have a serious case of writer's block."

"Try freewriting" Hermione suggested and I gave her a confused look, "start writing and do not stop for anything. Keep writing the first thing in your mind and sooner or later you will be done. We were taught to do that in muggl-" She did not finish the sentence and her cheeks reddened.

"Your muggleborn?" I asked and Hermione nodded her head, "then why are you taking Muggle Studies?"

"I took every class available" Hermione answered.

Still confused I asked, "why?"

"Because I could not choose" she said and I just shrugged my shoulders as I looked down at the paper. Maybe the free writing thing can work. I began the letter to my friend Jessica and wrote. Before I knew it I had written two pages without thinking about it. After I signed the letter and looked up I noticed the other two had joined us and began getting ready for bed. I guess I could always write the other letters tomorrow…

* * *

I walked down the corridor in between classes. There was nothing else to do since the others were in Divination which I did not have. I turned the corner and hit someone who dropped what they were holding.

"Sorry" I said quickly as I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Professor Lupin.

"It is okay" he said with a small smile as he kneeled down and began to pick up the stuff he dropped. I leaned over and began to help him.

"Thanks" he said as all the papers were picked me up and he looked me up and down quickly. I could not help but feel nervous about the situation, did he think I was skipping or something? Professor Lupin proceeded to shock me with a random question, "what are your parents name?"

"Huh?"

"You look like a girl I used to know when I went to school, she actually had the same neckla-... are you related to Clarissa Blackburn?" he asked. My eyes widened and I remembered that my mom was a student here. I nodded my head and Lupin had a nervous smile on his face as he asked, "who is your father?"

"Gabriel Yates, he went to school in America so I doubt you would know him" I stated and Lupin nodded his head.

"Well I have to go before class and start preparing" Lupin began as he walked up away, "see you in class Miss. Bl-Yates."

"See you later" I said as I walked the way he came from then stopped. His class is my next class, I should probably go get my stuff and head there. Maybe I should write something about to my mom about her old friend being my professor.

* * *

A/N- Please Reveiew! Thanks Elyon Cedar for the favorite, and Kuromeru hi Tsuki for the follow. Hope you guys are liking the fic so far! Review with any opinions please ='(


	3. Prof Remus Saves The Day!

I played with the food on my plate and sighed. Hermione went to the library for lunch, and Harry and Ron are no where to be found. That left me alone to eat my lunch and I was surprisingly losing my appetite even though I missed breakfast earlier today. I stood up giving up on eating and began to head up to the Gryffindor common room to start getting ready for my next class.

As I walked I began to think about what I needed for my next two classes so I would not have to go back to the common room between both classes. I only had Potions and History of Magic today, luckily I remembered to do the homework.

"Sorry" I muttered when I realized what I did. I should stop daydreaming while walking, I keep walking into people. I looked up to see the Weasley twins smiling down at me.

"Look what we have here" George (I think) said.

Fred continued, "Olivia Yates, what a surprise."

"Where are you going on this fine fall day?" George asked.

"Back to the common room" I answered.

"What about lunch?" Fred asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "not hungry. Going to go get ready for class."

The twins shook their heads no as they grabbed my shoulders and steered me away from my destination as George said, "we cannot let you do that yet. You will begin to sound like Hermione."

Fred laughed, "and we do not need another Hermione here. One is good enough, thank you."

"Let's go have some fun" George smiled down at me as we headed outside.

"Doing what?" I asked as I looked around the school grounds. Not many people were out on the school grounds today, everyone was inside. "Also" I continued, "don't classes continue in like twenty minutes… It takes me just ten minutes to go to my dorm, get my stuff and go to class."

"Who is here? Hermione or Olivia?" George asked and I groaned as I continued to follow them to a tree that sat by the water.

"I will stay for only five minutes" I groaned as I sat down between the two.

Fred laughed, "that is the spirit!"

"I hate you two"

"We love you too" the twins responded in union and I could not help but to burst out laughing. The two of them began to talk about prank ideas while I began to daydream. I sent a letter to my mom about the school year so far, and even mentioned Professor Lupin. I thought she would be happy but she did not mention it in her response, all she did was send a picture of my new baby brother Gideon and talked about how great it is that I made friends so quickly. I did send another letter asking more about him and the necklace but got no response on either topic. Did something bad happen between the duo? Should I avoid Professor Lupin? That will be hard. I guess I can always annoy her about it during Christmas break.

"Hey did you see that?" I asked the twins as I noticed a dog running into the forbidden forest. The twins looked around confused and I sighed, "I just saw a dog run into the forbidden forest."

"Really? I never seen a regular dog on Hogwarts grounds before" George said as both twins looked toward the forest. There was no sign of the dog anymore. Why do I seem to be the only person that sees this damn dog. I seen it like five times after the first incidence in the dorm room. It always disappears before I could show it to anyone, and I never get the chance to get close to it.

I looked down at my watch and gasped. I jumped up, "class starts in five minutes!"

"It is okay to be a little late" George stated. Do they even go to class?

I shook my head no, "I have potions. Snape will be pissed. See you two later!" Before they could respond I ran off toward the castle. By the time I made it upstairs and got my bag class had already begun. I went running down the stairs anxiously and ran into someone. I looked up in surprise to see Professor Lupin.

"Are you late to class?" he asked as he extended his hand to help me up.

I nodded my head as I took his hand, "potions started like ten minutes ago… so umm I should go." I ran away from him without another word, I knew my cheeks were probably red but I ignored it. I just had to get to class.

I threw open the doors to the class and felt everyone's eyes turn toward me. Professor Snape stopped mid sentence and turned his annoyed gaze toward me. Fuck.

"Well it seems Miss. Yates finally found her way to class, take your seat" he stated. I gulped as I headed toward the empty seat by Hermione and Harry, "ten points fr-"

Before he could finish his statement another voice cut him off, "I am sorry Snape but Miss. Yates was helping me and we lost track of time. May you excuse her lateness this one time?" I turned around to see Professor Lupin standing at the entrance of the Potions classroom. I turned toward Snape who looked piss, but turned around back to the board, "only this one time." I turned back to Professor Lupin who shot me a quick smile before walking away. I should thank him the next time I see him.

"So where were you? Were you really helping Professor Lupin?" Harry whispered from besides me.

I shook my head no, "the twins would not let me go get ready for class. I bumped into Lupin running to class, he was just helping me."

A/N- Wow what a long delay… I am alive… but the person I named one of the characters after passed away… so yeah...


	4. Homework!

What is with that dog? This is the tenth time I have seen it since I started school. It is October, is someone feeding him or does he find food in the forest? Nobody ever sees this dog except for me thought. I cannot help but wonder if I am going crazy in this school; that actually sounds likely.

While I was distracted staring down at the forest from the dorm room window I almost missed the owl flying toward me. It almost crashed into the window but luckily I was able to fling the window open last second and the owl landed on my shoulder. It was my mom's owl. The owl quickly let go of a letter and flew away. That bird always seems to be in a rush to go somewhere; does the owl have a secret side family we know nothing about? Does she have owlets out there?

I picked up the letter from my lap and opened it up to see a quick note from my mother. It seems she finally responded to my questions about both Remus and the necklace.

**_'Dear Olivia,_**

**_Hello, how are you doing so far? Are you doing well in class? Do you have any problems with any of your classes? Any new friends? Any boyfriends yet?_**

**_Lupin was a friend of mine from school but we have not talked to each other since a couple of years after I finished school. Our friendship ended on bad terms that is why I never mentioned him before. I am glad he is doing well now; I have been wondering what he has been up to for a while. You do not need to avoid him or anything; he is your professor so listen to him._**

**_I used to wear the necklace all the time in school so he problems remembers me wearing it. Like your father told you when he gave it to you, the necklace is a family heirloom._**

**_Lastly, if you see that dog again tell someone immediately. It can be animagus so becareful._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Mom_**

**_P.S. Do not forget to send more mail home. Everyone misses you. I can't wait for you to see Gideon._**'

Bright side she does not think I am crazy for seeing the dog; I believe other people I have told think I am. I ran my hand through my hair and blushed from the first part as I reread it. Any boyfriends? I just started my third year at a new school. I have no plans of getting a boyfriend any time soon; if it was up to me I would be single for a long, long time. To be honest, there are not many cute guys here at Hogwarts. I miss the guys at my old school.

I stood up from by the window and walked toward the bed where I placed the letter. I will just reply to her later, for now I need to finish my homework. Sitting on my bed I listed all the classes I have and any work I need to do for them. Luckily it was a Sunday afternoon so the other girls were out of the dorm; Hermione was in the library, like usual, while the others were hanging out somewhere.

I narrowed down my list of things I needed to do this week: Potions homework, finished; History essay, completed; Ariithmancy, done; Astronomy, accomplished; and every other class was settled except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had homework, I know we did. I think...

I scavenged through my notes to search for the assignment but came out empty handed. I guess I should go find someone. Hermione was the first person that popped into my mind; she can help me with writing the actual assignment. I usually do not ask for help but if I forgot what the assignment was that means I did not understand what we were doing in class so I will definitely need help.

I was lost in thought as I left the dorm and headed down toward the library. Not again! I looked down to see papers scattered on the ground once again, and I looked up to see who I had bumped into- it was Lupin again.

"Sorry sir," I said as I kneeled down to pick up the papers.

"It's okay," Lupin said as he waved his hands and all the papers flew to his hands, "we both should pay more attention to where we are going it seems." I laughed nervously as I stood back up. "Where are you heading to in a rush anyway?" the professor asked and I felt my cheeks redden.

"I was going to-" I began but stopped, I was going to talk to Hermione about the homework. I wondered if it would be easier just to ask the source, I gave in and asked, "I was actually going to find Hermione to ask her about the homework."

"Homework? For my class?" Lupin asked.

I nodded my head, "I might have forgotten to write it down."

"You did not forget to write down anything," Lupin laughed, "there was no homework." My eyes widened as I turned my gaze embarrassingly to the ground. I swore there was homework.

Wait what is that? On the ground there was a piece of paper; I kneeled down to pick it up and saw it was actually a picture. It was a picture of a dog. That dog! When I looked up to ask him about it Lupin had already snatched the photograph from my hand. "Thank you, well I will see you around," Lupin said, "I have a lot of paperwork to do." Before I could say anything else he rushed off. Why does he have a picture of that dog? Maybe he knows something I do not know.

* * *

A/N- Thanks The Unromantic Libra, I am happy someone likes it ^_^! I am also happy you still read it after waiting over a year… sorry for that.


	5. Merry Christmas!

_The dog ran toward me growling as I backed away in fear. I had nowhere to go. The dog had me cornered in the forbidden forest. The dog slowed down when it got close and glared at me with blood red eyes. The dog looked like it was smiling at me; it seemed proud of itself for making me shake in terror. I felt a tree hit my back as I became cornered There was nowhere for me to go now. I was a dead girl. The dog took another step toward me and…_

_It was not a dog, it was a person._

_The mad eyes I grew accustomed to seeing in the Daily Prophet stared back at me with malice. Sirius Black took a step toward me as if getting ready to pounce, but hesitated. He examined me as I shook in fear. Was Sirius looking for the best way to attack me?_

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you not to follow strangers into the woods?" he laughed. His voice sounded terrifying. It sounds like dozens of people talking in union. I could not pick out one specific voice in the chaos, but all of them sounds familiar._

"_Please," I whispered as I felt a tear crawl its way down my cheek, "just let me go. I won't follow you, I won't tell anyone what I saw here."_

_Sirius laughed as he closed the gap between us and put his hands around my neck, "it is too late dear. You already fell down the rabbit hole, and there is no exit in hell." He closed his hands around my neck and I gasped and tried to fight him. Every attempt I made ended up with my arms gliding through his body as if it was made of mist. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the world around me became hazy and my mind drifted away._

"_Olivia," a voice cried and I felt Sirius shake my body, "Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." I felt like I was spiraling down into the abyss. It was getting hotter and hotter by the second._

My eyes shot open and I looked around to see Hermione shaking me in my bed. I exhaled the breath I did not realize I was holding. The sun was shining brightly on my bed and I blinked my eyes to adjust to the glare. "If you do not get up now then you will be late for the train," Hermione stated as she walked back to her bed.

I sat up confused as I rubbed my head. Train? Are we going home? It is not the end of the schoo- Oh wait, I am an idiot. It is Christmas break. I told my mom I will be home for the break, part of me regretted it. I wanted to try to find out more information about that dog. I know she said to keep away from it but I cannot help myself. I doubt the dog is going to be Sirius Black or something; that sounds like a campfire story idea.

With a groan, I climbed out of bed and rushed to get ready for the trip. When I was done I went to bring my trunk downstairs but realized they were already gone. Convenient. Hermione and I headed downstairs and bumped into the Harry and Ron.

"You are leaving for the break?" Harry asked surprised.

Nodding my head, I said, "yeah, my mom wants me to go home. I guess the three of you are staying?"

"Yeah," Ron said as the four of us walked together out of the common room, "wish you could stay, Christmas dinner is amazing here."

"Is food the only thing you can think about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said smiling and Hermione groaned.

"Well I have a new baby brother and I really want to see him," I stated.

"Don't forget to take pictures," Hermione exclaimed. Hermione was more excited about the baby than I was.

"Okay," I said with a small smile.

* * *

Christmas morning quickly came and passed. Daniel and Lily were busy playing with their new toys while Emily was reading some new books she received. I was cleaning up my bedroom trying to put away gifts I received. I added the books that Hermione got me into the bookcase, and then I put away the candy that both Harry and Ron got me. My parents got me clothes, as usual, which I added to my trunk to bring to school. Lastly, my favourite gift was from the twins. It was matching necklace and earring with a sparkly red gem. I sat on my bed as I took out the necklace and let the necklace slip through my fingers onto the bed. I felt sort of bad since I only got them some stuff from a joke shop.

I ran my hand through my hair as I put the necklace back in the box and placed it in the trunk. There was a knock on my door and I turned to see me mom opening the door with the new baby in her arms. He had a full head of blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said as she walked over and sat in the chair I kept beside my bed, "we haven't had any alone time to talk since you returned. I wanted to hear how your term has been going. Meet any guys?" I felt my cheeks redden as my mind went straight to the twins.

"No"

"Your face tells another story," my mom laughed. I sighed as I looked at the baby that was fast asleep in mom's arms. "He is a great baby," mom said, "hardly ever cries. The only other baby out of the five of you that was like this was you." I laughed and my mom asked, "so, about something in your letters. Have you seen that dog since you wrote about it?"

"No," I lied. I saw the dog a few times afterward, but I have not talked to anyone about it since. I was tempted to question Remus about the photograph he was holding, but I could never bring myself to ask him. My mother smiled at me and I got the strange feeling she knew I was lying, but was not going to say anything on the subject.

"Okay, but if you do… don't forget to tell someone," my mom said.

I smiled anxiously, "I know mom."

* * *

a/n- Thanks, I love this picture since it goes with the name ^_^ Also yeah, I am trying to work on updating more often...


End file.
